


for whom the elk bugles

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blushing Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nature, Park Ranger Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Yellowstone National Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Pepper forces Tony to spend a week at Yellowstone connecting with his natural side. He connects with Park Ranger Steve Rogers instead.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	for whom the elk bugles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/gifts).



> happy womb eviction day nebmom! i hope your special day went well and you enjoyed the pizza you mentioned being excited to eat. i love you lots and hope you have many more birthdays to come!
> 
> this is for the prompt neb posted in pots back in may:  
> Smol Steve works in a wildlife conservation park, and Tony is a rich guy on a business trip/safari retreat- Steve ends up rescuing him from a wild animal, and bonus if they end up 'doing it like they do on the discovery channel' in a luxury treehouse
> 
> special thanks to [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony) for the amazing beta read and to [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket) for the cheer/alpha read. i couldn't have done it without both of them.

There were fucking bugs.

Tony’s nose wrinkled as he stepped out of the limousine, surveying the elk parked in the lot where the cars should be. It was autumn so thankfully there was no rush of tourists to accost him on his vacation, but Yellowstone was the last place on Earth he wanted to be right now.

All because he tested Pepper’s patience with a lack of obedience in regards to some places he had to be at certain times. She had told him to go to a board meeting, yawn, he’d said he’d rather be anywhere else, so she sent him to anywhere else. Now he had to spend a whole week out in the wild in fucking Wyoming of all places, “connecting with his natural side.”

Natural side his left ass cheek.

Honestly, Tony thought Wyoming was some sort of government myth, looking all box-shaped smack dab in the middle of the United States. He didn’t know people actually lived here.

“Here you go boss!” Happy interrupted his thoughts, laughter laced in his voice. The shorter man clapped his shoulder, unloading the last of his bags onto the pavement beside him.

“Please don’t leave me here,” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he imagined really hard he could teleport to anywhere else. Or maybe he’d wake up from this nightmare at home with Jarvis brewing fresh coffee at the mansion, the smell of gluten-free waffles baking in the griddle drawing him out of bed.

“Strict orders from Pepper to leave you here for the week.” Happy’s face softened into a warm smile, probably at seeing the distress in Tony’s eyes. He squeezed Tony’s shoulder in comfort. “You can get through the week, boss. If it’s an emergency. Jarvis will contact me immediately.”

“You’re fired,” Tony grumbled, only half-joking. Tony knew he was being petulant, it was Pepper he was really irritated with. Deep down he was not upset with either of them. They were both just trying to do their jobs and Tony knew he always made things difficult for both of them.

“If you fired me, no one would come to pick you up at the end of the week.” Happy ran a hand through his curls, a move he only does when he’s trying not to laugh. “Watch out for that,” Happy warned, pointing out a pile of elk dung before shaking his head with a chuckle. “Good luck.”

And with that Happy was taking the keys from Tony and slipping into his beautiful Audi, gunning the engine and taking off down the street. Tony didn’t know where he was going for the week, but he wished he’d stay just so Tony didn’t have to be out in the wilderness alone.

Well, it wasn’t wilderness and he wasn’t completely alone; the large log cabin with plumes of white smoke puffing up and out of the chimney was a testament to that. There was a ranger raking orange leaves by the sliding glass doors with long dark hair pulled up into a bun. As he piled the leaves together, cheeks red with effort, Tony noticed the man was bundled up much better against the cold than he was.

Tony sighed, gathering his bags and awkwardly lugging them toward the door. If only the paparazzi could see him now. He was far from the composed picture of confidence he usually presented. He’d probably have to pay off all the rangers after this hell week was over.

The doors slid open and Tony stumbled through, almost falling flat on his face as he tripped over the tiny wheel on one of his suitcases. He only managed to catch a flash of dishwater blond hair as he smacked into someone else, knocking the wind out of the stranger with a quiet “oof.”

The blond was handsome as hell, blue eyes wide and earnest and undeserving of Tony plowing him down at ten in the morning. Tony was sure his face was bright red as he pushed off of him, cheeks burning as he ducked his head, humiliation weighing his shoulders down into a slump. 

He was going to throw out his suitcases. He had to invent teleportation so he never had to be in a situation this embarrassing again. He was never travelling for as long as he lived, he was just going to stay in the workshop for the rest of his-

“Hey there, are you okay?”

Blinking, Tony looked up at the blond, his own brown eyes startled. Then the whole situation clicked into place like a kaleidoscope righting itself and he was babbling. “Am  _ I _ okay? What about you? Are you okay?”

The other man grinned reassuringly, flashing a beautiful set of pearly white teeth that Tony kind of wanted to lick. Pulling up to his full five and a half feet Tony found himself looking up at who could very well be the peak of human perfection, golden hair and a beautiful smile that set Tony’s insides on fire. He reached down to help Tony up, a picture of the perfect gentleman. “I’m fine.” 

“You can say that again,” Tony mumbled, trying not to let his eyes wander. The man was almost a whole head shorter than him, but supremely handsome in a frankly unfair way that continued to make Tony’s insides twist. If he was going to be spending the next week at the same lodge as this guy who was sex on legs, the last thing he wanted to do was make a bad impression.

And oh, the stranger blushed so beautifully. He’d clearly heard Tony’s remark and didn’t seem offended, so perhaps Tony could assume that the handsome blond swung his way too. A pleased elation rushed down Tony’s throat like a cold glass of water and he was finally able to swallow down his nervousness as his eyes roved over the other man’s face. Turns out despite being almost forty, he’s still got it. Maybe this whole trip wasn’t so bad after all.

“My name is Steve, by the way,” the man said as he stuck out his hand, cementing Tony’s gentleman assumption. He flashed another heart-stopping grin at Tony, lopsided and sexy as hell. He should charge people to see it; he’d be richer than Tony if he did. The man wiggled his fingers, brows raised, and Tony realized he’d just been staring at him rather than reaching out.

Tony was sure he was beet red as he slipped his hand in Steve’s, revelling at the warmth of his palm. His hands were surprisingly big for his size and Tony forced himself not to think about how nice Steve’s hands would feel around his waist as he held him close, or even better stretching him open. These were very inappropriate thoughts to have about someone he just met, indeed. “It’s very nice to meet you, Steve. How long are you staying here?”

“Oh, I’m actually a park ranger so I live here full time. I’m off duty right now, but if you want a guided tour of anything just let me know.” 

Tony tried not to ask if Steve gave guided tours of his bedroom, or better yet, his incredibly handsome body. Tony just knew Steve was hiding muscles under that bulky green jacket he was wearing and being a scientist of course he needed to confirm his hypothesis. More than that though, Tony needed to get his libido under control before he embarrassed himself further.

A tap against his skin drew his attention down to where he was still shaking Steve’s hand on autopilot, grip firm even though Steve’s hand had gone limp in his, tapping his knuckle politely with his thumb. Tony hurried to let go, stepping back and wondering if there was any way he could run to catch up with Happy. Maybe if he held on tight to the bonnet of the car, he could get Happy to let him inside and take him away from his humiliation.

“Anyway,” Tony cut in awkwardly, gathering together his bags and hoping he could make it to the check-in desk without making a fool of himself again. It was a low bar at this point. “Thanks for breaking my fall.”

“Anytime,” Steve had a bashful expression painted across his face and Tony immediately decided this man and his ‘aw shucks’ attitude were too good for him. Tony would ruin him in the best and worst kind of way, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to do that. He turned back into the conversation, unwilling to miss the way Steve’s lips curved around a single word. “I didn’t catch your name?”

Surprise was what had Tony pausing, brows shooting to his hairline as he turned back to look at Steve. “My name?” He wondered what rock this man had been living under. Perhaps Yellowstone wasn’t the best vacation spot if this man didn’t get news up here. Tony would go stir crazy without the world wide web.

“If you don’t want to share that’s okay,” Steve responded quickly, blushing again.

“No!” Tony jumped in startling himself by how loud his voice was. “No,” he said again, quieter. “I’m okay with sharing. My name is Tony.”

It was rare that he met someone who had no idea who he was and Tony really liked that Steve didn’t already have an opinion of him to cloud his first impression. Something warm and delighted swelled in the cage of Tony’s chest and he immediately wanted to take Steve up on his offer to spend time together.

“Okay Tony,” Steve gently bumped their shoulders together as he picked up one of Tony’s bags, easily hefting it up despite his smaller stature. “Let me help you get checked in and settled, and then we’ll see about getting some dinner in you.”

Tony nodded, practically starry-eyed as he followed Steve to the desk, getting his room key. Steve kept up a running commentary about fascinating things Tony should do during his stay like visiting the famous geyser Old Faithful and checking out the springs that made the park special. When he learned Tony didn’t have a car to get around the absolutely massive park, Steve immediately offered to cart Tony wherever he needed to go, claiming that it was no problem.

By the time Tony was set up in his room, he had Steve’s number and a hopefully not too obvious boner to take care of as the other man promised to see him the morning after for a walk on the Rim Trail. There was another kind of rimming Tony wanted to do, but he didn’t want to scare Steve off just yet.

A knock on his door at seven in the morning the next day had Tony groaning as he flopped out of bed, pulling on boxers as he headed to the door and yanked it open.

When he saw Steve on the other side he froze, suddenly hyper-aware of his appearance and how his hair resembled more of a nineties troll doll than the just-rolled-out-of-bed look it was styled into for magazines. Not to mention he was pretty sure there was drool on his face and his breath stank, and if Steve even thought about them having sex after this, it would be a miracle.

Of course, Tony’s less than stellar appearance didn’t seem to deter Steve whose eyes went wide at the sight of the bright light in Tony’s chest before sinking down lower to his happy trail. Leaning against the doorframe, Tony felt mildly pleased that he wasn’t the only one affected by Steve and how hot he was; apparently, it went both ways.

Steve of course was dressed immaculately in his forest green pants and pressed grey shirt. The glittering badge on his left breast looked polished, the picture of wildlife authority that really got something going in Tony. Steve’s tie was knotted perfectly around his neck, and Tony found himself staring at it as Steve’s throat bobbed around a swallow. He wondered if Steve would blindfold him with it, or use it to bind his hands together. Park rangers knew a lot of knots, right?

His wide-brimmed hat was in his hands and he’d lowered it to rest just in front of his crotch. That put a smirk on Tony’s face. Maybe he did have a chance with this cute ranger after all.

“Yes?” Tony finally asked, brows raised as he snapped Steve out of his daze. Tony didn’t blame him, he was practically drooling every time Steve moved.

It was like the two of them couldn’t hold a conversation without lots of blushing, and there Steve was, going beet red as his brilliant blue eyes met Tony’s brown ones. “Sorry, I-” He cleared his throat before rubbing the back of his neck, taking a step back as though distance would help. “We’re going hiking today and I packed us a picnic, I thought you’d want to set out early so we can take our time, and then have brunch.”

Tony nodded. “I’d like that very much. Give me a second to get ready, you can come in.” Tony left the door open as he headed to the bathroom to take care of himself. When he finally had minty fresh breath and some cologne, he was at the closet trying to come up with an outfit to impress Steve. He’d haphazardly thrown his suitcase open and tried to put stuff away the night before with varying degrees of success. Tony picked out a pair of black hiking pants Pepper had got him specifically for this trip and a warm green henley that he’d stolen from Rhodey, soft and broken in. “Any recommendations for what to wear?” Tony asked as he dug around for thermal hiking socks.

“Definitely dress warm,” Steve responded, standing awkwardly by the window as he tried not to look at Tony changing like he hadn’t been ogling at him in his boxers a few minutes earlier. “I would recommend a sweater and a lightweight jacket.” 

Tony nodded pulling on a dark green sweater and then a black sleeveless puffer jacket. Looking in the mirror he decided he looked pretty good. He grabbed his backpack before sitting on the bed to lace up his hiking boots. He frowned at the laces, he’d never seen anything quite like these.

“Need help?” Steve offered, getting down on his knees in front of Tony and sending his mind straight to the gutter. Steve’s hands were steady and even as he easily laced up Tony’s hiking boots explaining how the laces went around the hooks. The toe cap pressed uncomfortably against his pinky but somehow with a flick of his wrist, Steve was able to make the boot fit comfortably against Tony’s foot.

“Thanks.” Tony tried and failed not to sound awestruck as he wiggled his toes. If only every time Pepper put him in his place it ended with super sexy uniformed men. He’d definitely try and get in trouble a lot more often.

“Anytime.” Steve stood, dusting off his slacks before holding out a hand to help Tony up. “Ready to go?”

Tony grinned, putting his hand in Steve’s and following him out the door.

As far as wildlife went, Tony quite enjoyed their hike. Steve drove him out to the start of the trail, parking and helping him out of the truck. Tony was getting kind of overwhelmed with all the gentlemanly gestures. One more and he was just going to bend over against a tree and beg for it.

“Did you know the lower falls are a height of 308 feet?” Steve stated, his hands on his hips as they looked out over the canyon together.

Tony’s brows raised, confused as to where that came from. Maybe it was a Park Ranger thing, just randomly stating facts about the natural landmarks. “No. But that sounds very tall.”

Steve laughed, the sound deep and rich. Tony hung off it, a wide smile on his face as he just listened to the sound. He needed to think up some silly knock-knock jokes to tell Steve just to hear it again.

They spent the rest of the day lounging on a picnic blanket Steve brough, trading stories and jokes. Steve was incredibly down to earth, though considering his job, Tony wasn’t all that surprised. Despite only having met him the day before, Tony felt like they’d known each other their whole lives.

When they finally had to pack everything up and head back to the lodge, the sun dipping low in the sky, Tony’s cheeks hurt with how much of the day he’d spent smiling. Tony helped Steve pack together their things and they were off, heading back through the trail toward Steve’s truck.

The drive back to the lodge had them both singing in time with songs on the radio. Apparently, Yellowstone didn’t get radio signal, or any signal at all for that matter but because Tony had been so enraptured with Steve, he hadn’t checked his phone almost all day and he hadn’t noticed the lack of notifications blowing up his screen.

According to Steve, summertime was the worst to be driving around Yellowstone because they’d have bison jams. He explained to Tony with a voice laced with glee about how sometimes bison decided to mate on the road, causing traffic to back up for miles, coming to a standstill for hours.

They finally parked back at the lodge and together they got out of the truck, Tony grabbing his backpack out of the truck bed. As they rounded the car, Tony only had eyes for Steve and how the wide ranger hat looked adorable on his golden head of curls. Tony wondered if he could get Steve to let him try it on, just to see if it made anyone look sexy, or just Steve. 

A loud shrieking noise had Tony flinching as he stopped halfway between Steve’s truck and the front doors to the lodge. He scanned the parking lot, brows furrowed as he found the source of the noise. A large elk was looking at Tony, bugling loudly as he approached from across the parking lot.

What even made him a suitable mate? Tony knew he was attractive, but enough that animals were trying to wife him too? He tried not to laugh hysterically as he stared down the large animal with huge lips pressed together in the loudest sound on planet earth. Deaf people in Egypt could probably hear this elk declaring his affections for Tony.

Tony briefly remembered Steve talking about autumn being elk mating season. He had mentioned something about elks going into a rut and generally trying to stay out of their way when that happened. Tony felt like a deer caught in headlights as he watched the elk approaching him, his genius brain working a mile a minute.

Thank god he’d been paying attention when Steve had given him the crash course on elks during their hike. His first instinct was to try and outrun the elk but Steve had said they got up to speeds of forty miles an hour and could outrun horses. Climbing a tree was also out of the question considering they could jump eight feet in the air.

The elk made another high pitched screeching noise getting dangerously close to Tony as he stumbled back, heart beating double time in his throat. The last thing he wanted was to be elk food, he had no doubt that the press would make fun of him while reporting his death.

He could see the headlines now.  _ The Loss of A Deer Life: Tony Stark Killed by Horny Elk. _

“Steve?!” Tony’s voice pitched up. He didn’t know what to do in the face of imminent elk death. Was he supposed to play dead? Yell? Happy had put bear spray in his bag because he was required to carry it in the park, but would it even work on an elk?

“I’m right here,” Steve replied, his voice steady as he stepped bravely in front of Tony, puffing his chest out. Even though he was shorter than Tony, he looked ready to take down the elk that was bigger than the both of them put together. Tony had never been so turned on in his life, he decided. If he died with a boner, that would be even worse. “Get behind that tree and curl up into a ball,” Steve ordered and a shiver of arousal ran down Tony’s spine.

Tony immediately rushed to the tree, curling up into a tight ball with his arms around his head and neck. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, hearing the Elk yelling again and the sound of Steve saying something back.

What seemed like hours later, a tap on Tony’s shoulder startled a yell out of him. Thankfully it was Steve’s voice that greeted him, warm and soft as he rubbed up and down his arm.

“It’s okay, the elk is gone, we’re okay.” Steve gently coaxed him up, taking his bag from him and running his hand up and down his back.

When Tony finally opened his eyes, Steve’s face was right in his, close enough that Tony could count his eyelashes if he wanted to. He was probably checking for shock or to make sure Tony was okay. Instead, his eyes dropped down to Steve’s lips and he wondered what they’d taste like.

He didn’t have to wonder too long because soon they were both surging forward to meet in the middle, high on adrenaline from nearly being run over by an elk. Steve tasted like the blueberry muffins they’d shared after lunch and Tony licked across his lower lip to gain access to this mouth, deepening the kiss.

Steve let out a groan and that set a fire rocketing down through his veins as he pressed closer to Steve’s body. “Maybe,” Steve gently pulled away to murmur against Tony’s lips. “Maybe we should take this inside.”

Tony nodded eagerly, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Steve didn’t waste any time wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and making a beeline for the sliding doors of the lodge. He had a determined edge to his step and he didn’t even spare a wave at the girl sitting at the front desk who smiled at him.

At Tony’s door, Steve began unzipping Tony’s coat, effectively distracting him from where he was digging through his pockets looking for his key card. Steve’s lips settled against his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“Please tell me you brought lube,” Steve whispered against his skin, his palms splayed across Tony’s chest. His fingers found Tony’s nipple, rolling it between his fingers through Tony’s shirt. Tony’s brain had packed up and gone but somehow he found his keycard in his back pocket, sliding it through the door and stumbling past the threshold.

Steve kicked the door shut behind them, already undoing his tie as he pushed Tony onto the bed and followed. ”Fuck,” Steve breathed his voice wrecked as he reached forward to help Tony out of his sweater. Tony was too busy trying to get Steve’s belt out of his slacks to do anything else, wondering if it would be weird for him to ask Steve to keep the hat on.

“Is this okay?” Steve asked as he pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“This is more than okay,” Tony moaned, finally getting his hands on Steve’s beautiful bare chest. He was muscular despite his small stature and Tony set to work tracing the map of Steve’s chest and abs with his tongue. “If you want to stop, just say the word.”

Steve shook his head vehemently, pushing Tony back on the bed and crawling over him as he kicked his slacks off. Tony tipped his head up to get Steve’s lips against his, reaching down to undo the drawstring on his hiking pants and shimmy out of them, lifting his hips so he was just in his boxers. Reaching up, his hands found Steve’s hips, pulling him down to rub their clothed erections together.

Tony could feel the heat of Steve even through his boxers and he groaned, his hips jerking up to meet Steve’s. If they didn’t get to the main event soon, Tony would be playing all his cards before he even got to see Steve’s dick and that would be quite the travesty. 

Breaking their kiss, Steve grinned and Tony was helpless, looking up at him in all his beauty.

“Where’s your lube?” He asked, Tony blinked not hearing him the first time, but Steve only laughed and repeated himself, pressing another fond kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“Oh it’s in my suitcase.” Tony pointed across the room dazedly and Steve nodded, tapping Tony’s thigh in thanks before heading over. Tony watched as he crossed the room, his eyes dropping to stare at his butt in admiration.

When Steve turned back around with the lube in hand he snorted at Tony. “You look so beautiful laid out for me like this.”

Tony grinned lazily, wiggling his hips and waggling his eyebrows before bursting into laughter. Steve rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Wait!” Tony called and Steve immediately stopped, eyes wide and uncertain. “Can you put the hat on?”

Steve’s brows furrowed for a moment and Tony got ready for the derisive expression and snort of laughter but instead Steve nodded, a wide smile spreading across his lips. He bent to pick up the hat and set it on his head. It was slightly askew but Steve still looked like a picture of perfection.

And with that he dropped down to his knees between Tony’s parted thighs, gently rolling down the waistband of his boxers to mouth kisses against Tony’s hips. The motion had Tony keening, a whine spilling past his lips as he tried to get friction against his leaking cock.

“Can’t wait to get you in my mouth,” Steve muttered against his skin before biting at his hip bone. That alone was the sexiest thing to ever happen to Tony, but the way the brim of Steve’s hat pressed against Tony’s abs was second place sending arousal sluicing through his veins as he tried to hang on and not orgasm all over Steve’s face.

Steve licked across the head of his cock before sucking him down into the wet cavern of his mouth, cheeks hollowed out as he looked up at Tony from under the brim of his hat. Tony muttered a curse, his fingers fisting in the bedsheets as he tried not to fuck his hips up into the warmth of Steve’s mouth. The sight of Steve between his legs with the hat on was a new kind of horny fuel and Tony closed his eyes to keep from coming too soon.

Tony was so busy focusing on Steve’s mouth that he didn’t even notice Steve’s fingers prodding at his entrance to lube him up, gently pressing against his perineum before pulling at his hole and slipping one finger inside. Tony’s hips thrust up slightly and Steve made a choking noise before snorting. He let out a pleased hum around Tony’s cock as he slipped another finger in beside his first.

“You’re opening up so well for me,” Steve praised once he’d pulled off of Tony’s cock, pumping him with his free hand as the other one scissored his fingers to stretch Tony open in preparation for his cock.

“Want you so bad,” Tony moaned, writhing under Steve’s touch as he tried to get Steve’s fingers against his prostate where he needed them most. He ground his hips down in the palm of Steve’s hand, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. “Please, Steve.”

Tony finally got his wish as Steve stood, stepping out of his boxers as he poured some more lube into his hand, slicking up his cock. Tony’s eyes widened with excitement, because while Steve’s hands were big for his size, Steve’s cock was absolutely enormous and Tony couldn’t wait to be split open on that beauty.

“Ready?” Steve asked, rubbing his cock teasingly against Tony’s entrance, practically fucking his ass cheeks. He’d used enough lube that his cock slid between them easily with a slick noise that had him dripping. Tony nodded eagerly, wiggling his butt to try and get Steve to catch against his rim, maybe there was enough lube that he would slide right in.

Finally, Steve worked in the tip and Tony sighed happily wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips to try and get him to slide in all the way. Steve only shook his head at Tony’s enthusiasm, leaning down so he was resting on his elbows over Tony, a wide grin on his face. Tony liked that, cupping Steve’s cheeks and tipping up the brim of his hat so he could kiss him deeply, biting at his plump lower lip and rolling it between his teeth. Steve was still pressing his length in with tiny thrusts that weren’t satisfying but Tony figured it would be worth it when Steve finally slid home and started fucking him into the matteress.

Tony threw his head back with a moan as Steve kissed down his neck, hat falling off his head as he bit kisses against Tony’s throat. There would be bruises tomorrow and Tony couldn’t wait to press his fingers against them and remember this. Steve got to Tony’s nipple, licking across the right one as he shifted his weight to get a hand free so he could roll Tony’s left nipple between his fingers.

Steve pressed their hips together as he finally slid home and Tony moaned, loving the burning stretch as Steve pulled out before thrusting back in with a steady pace that had Tony’s toes curling. He’d never been stretched so far and Tony felt like he was in heaven getting split open in the best way possible.

“Fuck, you fill me up so good. I can feel you in my goddamn lungs.” Tony grunted, dirtily grinding his hips up against Steve whenever he could. Their movements were uneven with unfamiliarity, but even then Tony loved it, trying to match Steve’s thrusts and clenching around him to make the squeeze tighter.

Laughing, Steve buried his face in Tony’s neck, pressing another kiss to his skin as he fucked into him harder, pinning his hips to the mattress. “You take me so well Tony. Look so beautiful stretched around me.”

Tony could feel himself rocketing closer to the edge as Steve picked up the pace, he grabbed onto Steve’s shoulder, hanging on for dear life as he buried his face in Steve’s neck.

Steve came first, pumping Tony full of his pleasure and gliding over his prostate beautifully. It set Tony off too, spilling stickily between them. Steve slumped against him, though he didn’t weigh all that much. Tony didn’t mind, it was like having a warm blanket spread across him. Turning carefully, he pulled the covers over them both, ready for some post-coital cuddling.

They would most definitely be stuck together the next morning if Steve stayed the night, but Tony found that he didn’t really mind, pressing a kiss to Steve’s hair. Normally he was the kind of guy who preferred to love ‘em and leave ‘em but somehow this thing with Steve felt different and Tony found himself hoping that if he fell asleep, he’d wake up beside Steve.

“Let me pull out,” Steve muttered against his chest, his fingers sliding down to Tony’s hips as he carefully worked his cock back out of Tony. He felt bereft without the weight of Steve pressing him open and he pouted, clenching to keep as much of Steve in him as possible. Steve kissed his cheek before rolling out of bed, letting the cold under the blankets. “I’ll go get us a washcloth.”

Tony dozed off a little and when he came too, Steve was carefully cleaning between his thighs, wiping Tony down with soft swipes between his ass cheeks. He made sure to clean off his cock too, being gentle so as not to overstimulate him.

When it came to Tony’s own spend on his stomach, Steve leaned down so he could have a taste first, letting out a pleased hum as he smacked his lips before looking up at Tony with a sheepish smile. He wiped down Tony’s tummy quickly after that before cleaning himself perfunctorily. The washcloth was placed on the bedside table and Tony made grabby hands at Steve until the other man was back in bed beside him, wrapping Tony up in his arms.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Tony slept soundly in a place that wasn’t his workshop couch. A smile mashed against Steve’s chest as their legs tangled together under the sheets.

When Steve prodded him awake the next morning, their limbs still pleasantly tangled together, Tony groaned, burying his face in Steve’s chest and absolutely refusing to move. He was warm and Steve was cuddly and he had stayed through the whole night which had hope blossoming in Tony’s chest. Steve’s answering laugh reverberated through his body, filling Tony with joy as he poked Tony’s shoulder again.

“Wassit?” Tony asked, nose wrinkling as he pulled away from Steve just enough to steal a morning breath kiss. He should probably get up and brush his teeth if he wanted to make a good impression. Tony had to squint to see Steve in the near darkness of their room despite the open window letting in cool air and that was when he realised it was still dark out, the moon dipping low in the sky to signal the morning time. It was far too early for them to be awake, especially considering the late night they’d spent together.

A glance at the digital clock on the bedside table confirmed it and Tony turned back to Steve wondering if the man had lost his mind to be waking Tony up at four in the morning on his vacation. Steve had fucked him stupid, not the other way around.

“You said you wanted to see the wolves, baby.” Steve whispered against his hair, stroking a comforting hand down Tony’s back. “I can get you some coffee and we can shower together. I know you said you liked blueberries, they have amazing blueberry muffins at the cafeteria and I bet we can snag them while they’re fresh out of the oven, you just have to let me go.”

Tony pouted and Steve giggled again, pressing another kiss to his lips. “Fine.”

He watched as Steve carefully slipped out of bed so as not to let the cold reach Tony. He was perfectly confident to walk across the hotel room butt naked, though Tony guessed it was nothing he hadn’t seen before so Steve didn’t really care. Tony’s hips ached in memory as Steve turned, his cock flushed and half hard with his morning wood.

The buttons on the coffee maker beeped pleasantly as Steve got it going, the warm aroma of roasting beans filling the room. Steve stepped into the bathroom to get the shower going so it was warm by the time Tony got in. Tony thought about how Steve remembered he liked blueberries. It was a throwaway comment he’d mentioned the day before but Steve had filed it away in his memory and made sure that he was trying to make Tony happy. Tony wondered if it was too soon to be thinking about shopping for wedding rings.

“Tony?” Steve carefully arranged the blankets around Tony until he was like a burrito, pulling him out of bed and setting him on his feet. The carpet was cold beneath his toes and he wrinkled his nose before following Steve to the shower. He went in first, Steve gathering the bed linens and putting them back where they belonged before following Tony under the warm spray.

They got a little distracted in the shower with matching rim jobs but in the end both of them were clean and Tony, wide awake finally, began to get excited about seeing wolves with Steve. Tony had always loved puppies and Steve mentioned that sometimes visitors had reported seeing the wolves playing.

Tony pulled on a pair of boxers, offering Steve a pair before picking out clothes for both of them. Steve gathered up his uniform, setting it on the bed so he could get it laundered later. He drowned in Tony’s clothes, swimming in the sweatshirt Tony loaned him but looking pleased with himself as he rolled up the sleeves. Tony got on his knees to fold up the legs of his hiking pants, pleased with how they looked on Steve. It sent a possessive thrill to his chest that was definitely a little too soon for him to be feeling but he filed that away for later.

When they had both laced their boots up and were ready to go, Tony remembered he had to get gifts for Pepper and Rhodey and he wanted to do that before he forgot. He told Steve and the blond nodded, taking the shortcut through the woods from the lodge to where the Ranger Information station was. Steve even held his hand which had Tony’s inner monologue squealing at the thought of being on the arm of someone so handsome.

They finally got to the guest service center and Tony’s eyes went wide surveying all the different things for sale. Yellowstone truly was a tourist trap and it was like this store had eaten eight different other tourist shops for breakfast.

It took him awhile to find something for Pepper but finally he settled on a glass luna wolf, fierce like Spitfire, the Lamar Canyon wolf pack’s famous hunter. Steve had told Tony all about Spitfire while they had been hiking the day before, apparently her mom was the subject of a famous book and Spitfire was a bit of a celebrity.

For Rhodey, Tony bought him a shot glass, a tradition they’d had since college. Every time Tony travelled, he brought a shot glass back for Rhodey and his best friend had them all on display in his house. He’d amassed a collection of a few hundred and it was always a popular subject of conversation whenever people visited him.

When he found Steve in the parking lot with a paper bag of his goodies, Tony found Steve leaning against the truck, his hands tucked suspiciously behind his back. Tony raised a brow at him but didn’t say anything, putting his treasures carefully into his backpack.

“You find what you were looking for?” Steve asked, tipping his head at Tony. It didn’t sound like a question to make conversation, it sounded like Steve genuinely cared and that warmed Tony’s heart.

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I got Pep a glass wolf and a shot glass for Rhodey.” Tony had told Steve all about his best friends and Steve nodded, his eyes lighting up as he remembered.

“I got you something,” Steve whispered before biting his lip. He shifted his weight, his cheeks going red and somehow still managing to look unbelievably sexy. Tony considered getting on his knees in the parking lot but they needed to get to Lamar Valley soon if they wanted to see the wolf pack.

“You didn’t have to,” Tony grinned widely, a pleased thrill going through him at the thought of Steve buying him something. He was even more delighted as Steve pulled a plush wolf from behind his back grabbing for it and burying his face in the soft fur. He threw his arms around Steve, planting a kiss on his lips before hugging Steve tight to his chest. “I love it so much, thank you.”

Tony wanted to also say that he loved Steve but it was far too soon to be making declarations like that.

They stay pressed together for a while, Tony breathing Steve in, the wolf plush pressed between them. Finally Steve coaxed him away, reminding him about the wolves and Tony raced around the car like a shot, buckling himself into the passenger seat before Steve could even get the driver’s side door open. Steve shook his head with a chuckle, pressing another kiss to Tony’s cheek before he was gunning the engine and heading toward Lamar Valley.

“You know,” Tony began as they got onto the main road, the car cabin quiet as Steve paused the music to give Tony his full attention. “You’ve spent so much time out in the real wilderness but have you ever thought about exploring a concrete jungle like New York?”

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Tony wanted to take them back. It was far too forward to offer to take Steve back to his New York penthouse. They had only met two days ago and sure the sex had been mind blowing, but Tony was starting to worry if Steve really had fucked all the brain cells out of him.

Steve only shot him a grin. “I don’t know, perhaps if the company is good.”

It took Tony a second to understand what he meant, but when it hit him, a wide smile stretched across his face and he wanted to jump for joy, elation running through his veins. He couldn’t believe Steve went for it.

“Okay, that’s great,” Tony replied, trying to play it cool even though there were fireworks going off in his brain. He couldn’t believe Steve was thinking of seeing him again even after this trip. “I’m excited to show you around the city.”

“Yeah.” A wicked grin spread across Steve’s face and Tony knew what was coming was going to be something ridiculous. “And I won’t have to save you from horny herd animals.”

Tony laughed. “To new adventures.”

Steve rolled his eyes fondly, but echoed the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).
> 
> This next part is for my American readers.
> 
> I've never gotten political with a fic, but please support the National Parks Service and a new appointment for the head of the EPA because [Andrew Wheeler](https://www.nrdc.org/onearth/who-andrew-wheeler-and-why-you-should-be-afraid-him), the man currently in charge of the EPA is a coal lobbyist who has been rolling back regulations on pollution and energy and doing things that are jeopardizing our environment.
> 
> In addition, while doing research for this fic I learned that Spitfire, the female wolf that Tony relates to Pepper, [was a victim of trophy hunting](https://www.nytimes.com/2018/11/30/science/wolf-spitfire-killed.html) so please advocate for the expansion of national parks and increased hunting restrictions on federal land.
> 
> Fun fact, I am actually a junior ranger in about twelve different states including Yellowstone National Park. I'm also a citizen ranger in the state of Washington and a junior forest ranger so if you want dumb facts about natural landmarks, hit me up.


End file.
